Punishment
by AisuChanAlya
Summary: Karena Ice membangunkan Blaze dengan cara teriak, Ice mendapatkan 'hkuman' dari kakaknya. Kira-kira apa ya? (Warn Inside) Terima Flame
1. Chapter 1

_Karena Ice membangunkan kakaknya yang bernama Blaze dengan cara teriak, Ice mendapat 'hukuman' dari kakaknya. Kira-kira apa ya?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Punishment © ACA**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta** (Blaze dan Ice cuman milik saya /plakk/)

 **Warning: OOC, maybe typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Incest, Shounen-ai, Yaoi (mungkin), no superpower, no alien, bo robot, adegan kissu, dll.**

 **A/N: Karena pairing BlazeIce maupun IceBlaze sudah Rare kayak kartu A*k*ts*, akhirnya saya menulis Fanfic ini. Kebetulan ada ide :} :v**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **Dark readers ke Planet laen sono! Terima Flamers~**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kebalik. Lho? Kok bisa kebalik? Tanyakan ajah pada rumput yang bergoyang~ *Le me author ditabok*

Kebalikannya adalah, Blaze yang biasanya bangun terlalu pagi kini dia bangun telat. Entah mengapa, palingan karena malam tadi Blaze bergadang hanya untuk menonton anime yang belum dia tonton tadi. Dan juga, Ice bangunnya kepagian banget malahan, sekitar jam 3 pagi.

Bukan berarti Ice nggak ngebangunin kakaknya yak, Ice akan balas 'dendam' kepada kakaknya yang membangunkannya dengan cara ekstrim. Sampe-sampe Pok*mon yang belum diambil udah lari pula. Ck..ck..ck (Re: Kok malah bahas itu?)

Dia mengendap-endap ke kamar kakaknya yang 'agak' lebar tersebut dan menengok kanan-kiri-atas-bawah-samping-timur laut-tenggara-barat daya-barat laut (Re: UDAHAN WOY!)

"Ente manggil ane napa?" Tiba-tiba, ada suara yang muncul(?) Author menengok ke kiri. Ternyata Kanan dari anime L*ve Live! S*nsh*n*.

"Bukan nama elu keleus, tapi NAMA ARAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriak Author cetar membahana. Kanan langsung ngilang ditempat buat nyari Pok*mon.

Back to the story.

Ice perlahan-lahan membuka pintu kamar Blaze. Terlihat kamar yang sangat rapi dan bersih. Dan juga ada bercak darah dikasur Blaze yang membuat suasana menjadi Yandere sekarang. Halah... LEBAY! Itu cuman corak kasurnya Blaze doang, para Readers telah ditipu Author. Yeayeyeyey... *Ditendang sampe Planet Haumea*

NGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK (Au: Suaranya mainstream banget :v)

Ice mengendap-endap menuju kamar Blaze. Ice langsung mendekati kasur Blaze. Dia menghela napas panjang dan...

"KAKAK BANGUN! WOY! UDAH JAM 25(?) NIEH! MASA' KAKAK KALAH SAMA ADIKNYA YANG UDAH BANGUN KEPAGIAN?! BANGUNNN... TADI PIKACHUNYA ADA DIDEPAN KAMAR KAK GEMPA! HAYOO..." Teriak Ice penuh kengacoan. Palingan Blaze pelatih di Pok*mon G*. Tetapi, tidak mempan untuk diteriaki. Akhirnya, Ice mengambil handphone bercase merah marun milik Blaze dan headset. Ice memasang headset tersebut ke telinga Blaze dan menyalakan lagu, tak lupa dia menaiki volumenya menjadi 100%.

NICO NICO NII~ NICO NICO NII~ (Itu slogannya Nico Yazhawa oyy)

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kaget Blaze melompat dari kasur dan terjatuh. Ice segera kabur, tetapi...

Tangan Ice ditarik oleh Blaze.

"Huwaa... Jangan tarik dyong... Nanti tangan daku lepaZZ" Entah mengapa Ice jadi lebay kayak gini. Habis disumpel ama tiang listrik yak? :v

Sambil berdiri dan menatap tajam ke Ice. Blaze berencana dihatinya untuk menghukum Ice.

Ice mundur selangkah demi selangkah agar bisa kabur. Namun nasib sial, tangan Ice sudah ditahan keduanya. Akhirnya Blaze menahan Ice di dinding kamarnya. Seperti adegan romantis yang biasa Author temui.

Blaze mendekati wajah Ice. Ice mundur beberapa langkah, tetapi Ice tidak bisa, karena belakangnya itu dinding.

10 cm.

5 cm.

3 cm.

2 cm.

1 cm.

0, 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 mm. (Re: BUSYET)

CUP!

Blaze mencium bibir Ice dan melumatnya. Lalu, Blaze memaksa lidahnya untuk memasuki mulut Ice. Menelusuri ruangan mulutnya dan menghitung gigi Ice dengan lidahnya.

"Kak.. mpph.. Su-ssh..dah..mpph" Blaze terus melanjutkan 'hukuman'nya. Memang manis mulut Ice. Habis makan gula yak? :v *Author ditabok*

Blaze tetap saja menelusuri ruangan mulut Ice, sementara Ice diminta untuk berhenti.

Blaze menarik keluar lidahnya, terbentuk benang sulvina panjang membentang. Setelah itu, dia melumat bibir atas-bawah Ice, menjilatnya dan mengecupnya.

Ngek! (Au: au ah, nggak jelas :v)

Ice segera mengusap mmulutnya dengan lengannya dan berlari menuju entah kemana. Blaze hanya melihat Ice dengan senyum 'kemengan'nya.

Sementara Ice merona merah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Jarang banget Aisu nulis FF Incest, setahuku aku pernah baca FF Incest :D**

 **Semoga ajah chapter depan lebih hot lagieh 3**

 **Krisar please?**

 **Don't be DARK READERS!**

 **Terima Flame~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Karena Ice membangunkan kakaknya yang bernama Blaze dengan cara teriak, Ice mendapat 'hukuman' dari kakaknya. Kira-kira apa ya?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Punishment © ACA**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta** (Blaze dan Ice cuman milik saya /plakk/)

 **Warning: OOC, maybe typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Incest, Shounen-ai, Yaoi (mungkin), no superpower, no alien, bo robot, adegan kissu, dll.**

 **A/N: Karena pairing BlazeIce maupun IceBlaze sudah Rare kayak kartu A*k*ts*, akhirnya saya menulis Fanfic ini. Kebetulan ada ide :} :v**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **Dark readers ke Planet laen sono! Terima Flamers~**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kejadian telah berlalu sekitar 2 jam. Ice kagak mau nginget mak, nanti Ice bisa gila kayak Pinkie Pie habis terjun kagak pake sayap, wong dia Earth Pony dari Fandom M* Li**l* P*** :'v

Sambil menutup-nutup wajahnya yang dibedak pink *dibacok* nganu... Habis dicium ama kakaknya yang nyeremin di dalam dan nyenengin di luar. Wajahnya super-duper-puber malu, semburan merah terlihat diwajahnya yang imouet bagaikan wajahnya Kanon dari Pr*P*r*. /plaak/

"Tadi kakak nyium aku yah?" Guman Ice dengan nada rendah dan masih ada semburan merah dipipinya. Sumpah, Author kepengen mimisan, tapi nggak bisa.

Nah, Ice, kamu nyesel lho... Karena ngebangunin kakakmu sendiri. Tapi kasihan juga seh... Masa' anak baru SMP digituin? Kepolosannya hilang 1%.

"N-nyesel ane ngebangunin kakak..." Guman Ice sekali lagi. Dia tak ingin mengulangi kejadian tadi, membuatnya dia harus malu 24 jam. Mendingan cara bangunnya diteriakin kalo ada Pok*mon legendaris dirumahnya Yaya, gebetannya (Ngakunya Ice sih, tapi nyatanya Blaze SAMA SEKALI nggak tertarik ama Yaya).

JLEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (Au: Impruv suaranya mba :'v tadi terlalu mainstream :'v)

Pintu kamar Ice terbuka, menampilkan sang kakak yang sedang asyik membawa Hp. Memangnya dia mau ngapain? Hayo... Jangan berpikiran aneh para Readers *le me Author ditendang sampe ke Merkurius*

"HUWAAAAAA... KAKAK NGAPAEN KE SENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? MAU 'GITU'IN ANE LAGI YAK? PLIS DEH, JANGAN 'GITU'IN ANE, PLEASE KAAAAAAAK... I WANT BE LIFE~ I DON'T WANT BE DEAD~" Teriak Ice OOC. Sumvah, lebay banget permisa dan juga teriak suaranya melebihi 10.000 oktaf (Astaga, keras banget).

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA... ASDJHSKLFNSJKDAHLSKAJHCGASPKFKAGFDKAGDSCAKGGCSJDVHB;SJDFVKSDCBSDJKLCFDNCFVDSJKFVCBNAKHFCVKXCSJDCVSKJVCFKHG (Re: Apaan heh)

Btw, sejak kapan Ice R.I.P English? Lupakan sajalah, Authornya lagi budeg karena sepupu dateng kerumah dan ramenya melebihi suara Ice tadi.

Sementara Blaze hanya pokerface. Huwa... OOC BENER VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! APAKAH DUNIA AKAN-(Re: Ehem -_-)- kotak? :v (Re: Nggak jelas woy) Yeay... Akhirnya bisa pergi ke ujung dunia~ :v *dirajam*

Tiba-tiba saja Blaze masuk ke kolongan tempat tidur. Nggak jelas banget! Kurang kerjaan apa sih Blaze kok tiba-tiba masuk ke kolongan tempat tidur Ice? Kalo bersihin sih, nggak apa-apa, Author maklumin. Tapi nggak Author maklumin, kenapa? Wong bawa Hp! Njir... Mau ngapain tuh?! Untuk kolongan tempat tidur Ice itu lebar, nggak lebar-lebar amat seh.

CRACK! CREK! JLEM! POW-POW! JUS! JUS! ANGURRRRRRR! *le me Author dilempar sampe Titan, satelit Saturnus*

"HUWE... QAQA NGGAK NGAPA-NGAPAEN DISANA KAAAAAAAAAAAN?" Jerit Ice mirip Shion Todo OOC dari Pr*P*r*. Pfft :v

Tiba-tiba, Blaze keluar dari kolong tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aneh, masa' kolong tempat tidur dijadikan tempat Pok*mon Gym, nih yang salah gamenya ato G**gl* M*psnya? -_-" Blaze langsung melesat ke arah lain. Ice hanya memandang Blaze ketakutan(?)

Owalah... Ternyata main game yang lagi ngetrend saat ini toh.

Tadi para Readers hampir berpikiran yang lain.

Tetapi...

 _"Hehehehe... Kapan-kapan gue 'gitu'in ah~"_ Blaze menyeringai sambil menatap layar Hp dengan tatapan Genre Supranatural (Horror udah terlalu mainstream~~ Saya kan anti-mainstream :v)

 _Zomg..._

Nguehehehehehehehe... HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHNIHIHIHIHIHIHQIQIQIQIQIQIQIQIQIIQIQIQPICZLDGFSDKFGSDLHJKSKDVGBSKJFDGHBVNDKFVBDSKLVBGKFDJHVG... /plakk/

-3-

1 jam yang lalu~

Blaze pulang dari tempat dimana para Pok*mon legendaris berada. Habis nge-game yang lagi ngetrend nieh. Author kepengen banget download gamenya, huhuhuhuhuhuhuh T_T. Tapi sayangnya, Hp-nya mirik S*ms*ng :'v. /kok malah curhat sih?/ jadi nggak bisa :'V

"Fiuh... Udah dapet 10" UWAT? DAPET 10? DAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, sampe-sampe Shift jebolllllllllllllll.

Oqe, skip~

-3-

Ice masih dalam mode ketakutan karena liat wajah kakaknya yang begitu menyeramkan(?). Blaze hanya kedap-kedep 10x dan memasang tampang datar + menyeringai tajem setajem jarumnya Rarity dari M* Li**l* P*** seperti dadanya Megumin dari Fandom K*n*s*b* R*shi* S*k**n* Sh*k*f*k* W*.

"U-udah deh kak, 'main'nya _nanti_ aja deh..." Ice berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang memburu. Owh... Permisa, terlihatlah sebiji upil lagi melayang dan bernyanyi 'I believe i can(t) fly~' 'And i touch the bintang merkurius'. Oh wait? Sejak kapan Merkurius jadi bintang? Itu adanya ngaco! 'Gue' kagak percaya kalo Merkurius itu bintang, sama dengan berita bahwa Bumi itu bentuknya datar. Seharusnya bumi itu bulat tapi nggak digoreng dadakan dimobil lima ratusan gurih-gurih enyooy... Lho? Kok malah nyanyi sih? Wong Author ajah kagak nyadar kalo ngetik itu samil nyanyi, padahal Author ngetik sambil nyetel lagu INFINITE WORLD dari Fandom Proyek Tahu-eh ralat- T**h** Pr*j*ct. Jadi ada bak-dam-tesssssssssssssssssnya. Wah... esnya banyak! Tambah haus nieh! Oiya, Author lupa kalo Author kagak puasa, jadi bisa sepuasnya makan es krim 1 ton (Re: Keinget hutangmu, thor) Oiya, Author punya hutang puasa. Tapi... Author lagi nggak puasa karena maleZ puasa :v. Sambil makan es krim, Author lupa kalau harus mengerjakan FF ini yang kayak debu(?) (Re: Padahal baru Update -_- ni anak mau diapain yakkkk?) Wah... Aku akan akhiri basa-basi ini yang kagak penting banget buat nyesek-nyesekin nih FF. KOK MALAH OOS? Author kagak ngerti laah... Saking semangatnya ngetik sampe-sampe satu bait wordnya udah banyak banget dan juga kagak penting untuk dibahas. Oke...

Back to the story.

"Aku akan 'memulai' sekarang..."

Grep! Tiba-tiba saja Blaze MENINDIH Ice dengan brutalnya, bagaikan Onodera nangis karena Raku milih Chitoge. Horeee! Raku milih Chitoge! Yeay... Saya #TeamChitoge *Author dibelaZah #TeamOnodera*(Re: UDAHLAH AUTHOR, LU PERUSAK HUBUNGAN ORANG LAIN AJAH!)

Blaze menjilat-jilat bibir Ice yang terasa kenyal kayak Ok*y Jelly dr*nk (Re: Ni anak kapan berhenti promote?) dan memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk ke mulut Ice (Lagieh). Dia menjelajahi setiap Inchi ruangan mulut Ice(?) (Re: Ini bukan Matematika keleusss -_-. Au: EMANG HUBUNGANNYA APA?! Re: PERASAAN NI CHAPTER KAYAK NGULANG-NGULANG SEH?!)

Oke, Readers diam, atau Author tak akan melanjutkan! (Re: *ketakutan* B-Baiklah...)

Setelah menarik lidahnya kembali(?) Blaze menjilat-jilat pipi Ice seperti dia menjilat Lolipop lalu menuju ke telinga Ice dan menjilat + menggigitnya. Ice meringis kesakitan.

"Akh...!" Ice meringis kesakitan. Blaze berpindah keleher Ice dan menjilat-jilatnya seperti Lolicon-*BLETAK!*-au ah, gelappp! Author kagak mau ngulangin lagieh :'v.

"Ah..Akh..." Desah Ice bagaikan melodi yang berirama(?). Dan akhirnya Blaze menggit sebelah leher Ice seperti Remilia Scarlet dan Flandre Scarlet yang sudah 23 Milinium nggak minum darah (Astojim, nggak haus atuuuh?). Tinggalah bercak-bercak merah yang meninggalkan jejak enak yang membuat Remilia dan Flandre minum darah segalon glendeng-glendeng kehausan. Btw, kenapa ada Fandom T**h** kesini? Itu hanya Remi dan Flan yang tempe~~~ (Au: Tahu udah mainstream nak. Re: Au ah, TERANG)

Dan juga Blaze menjilat bekas gigitan tadi seperti Yurika Todo dari A*k*ts* yang udah lama nggak minum darah, kepengennya Jus tomat ajah. Dan Blaze nyumpel tuh bibir Ice pake bibirnya sendiri bagaikan Fluffy nyium bibirnya Queen Chrysalis (Bener nggak sih?) di Fandom M* Li**l* P***. Pfft...

"MMmpphh..." Ibarat dibekep, Ice dibekep bibirnya ama bibir Blaze. Kayak ada manis-manisnya gituuh. Oke, Author korban iklan L* M*n*r*l.

(Replayreplayreplayreplay *ditabok*)

"Kakak-Ugh..." Saat ingin ngomong tiba-tiba mulutnya sudah disumpal oleh Blaze dengan lidahnya. Ya jelaslah disumpal, wong ngomong harus buka mulut. Kalo ngomong tutup mulut mah jadi kayak orang bisu :v.

Dari mengabsent gigi Ice, menjilat-jilat ruangan mulut Ice dan bertarung lidah. Akhirnya Blaze menang dan bisa sepuasnya menguasai mulut Ice yang terbilang manis kayak gulali yang Author makan tadieh :v. Dan jangan lupa tanggal 18 :v *le me Author digebukin para pelajar rame-rame*

Blaze tetap melanjutkan 'acara'nya. Sungguh manis mulut Ice. Karena merasa kehabisan oksigen, Ice mendorong Blaze. Tetapi, Ice tak bisa mendorong Blaze karena dia terlalu berat(?)

"Akh.. Uhdalah kak.. Mppphhh..." Desah-desis Ice(?) membuat telinga kepengen dibersihin pake es batu (Re: EMANG BISA?!. Au: Bisa dyong... Tadi ane praktekin :v)

Dan akhirnya melepaskan lagieh, terbentuklah benang saliva (Bukan benang jahit coeg) yang panjangnya 99000000 KM (Busyet, itu jarak antara Sumatra dan Papua coeg) dan akhirnya mengulum, menjilat dan menggit bibir Ice secara brutal(?).

Blaze melepaskan Ice... Dan...

Para Readers bisa berpikir sendiri...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued or End?**

* * *

 **Huwaa... *nutup mata pake tangan* *ngelap hidung***

 **Muupin kalo Author yang bawel ini, jadi nggak 'romantis' banget :"''''''v**

 **Moga-moga Chap depan lebih 'romantis' lagieh X3**

 **Krisar Please?**

 **Don't be dark readers!**

 **Terima Flame**


End file.
